Pesadillas
by Gracie-19
Summary: ¡Spoilers hasta 4x10! Su hermano apenas se movía, pero Sam podía oírlo en su respiración, podía verlo en la expresión de su cara. Dean estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre el Infierno.


Antes que nada, ¡cuidado! ¡Hay **spoilers **hasta el capítulo 4x10!

Pues bueno, aquí vengo con una historia sobre Sobrenatural... He intentado plasmar los pensamientos de Sam sobre lo que Dean pasó en el Infierno ahora que se lo ha contado todo. Espero que os guste :D

¡Acepto todo tipo de opiniones y críticas constructivas! ¡Los comentarios se agradecen un montón! Para los autores son muy importantes, de verdad.

Pronto colgaré algo similar desde el punto de vista de Dean, si os interesa estará en mi perfil! :D

* * *

**Pesadillas**

Su hermano apenas se movía, pero Sam podía oírlo en su respiración, podía verlo en la expresión de su cara.

Dean estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre el Infierno, como cada noche desde que regresó, como cada momento que cerraba los ojos y lo veía despierto.

Dean actuaba como si no las tuviera, como si Sam no se enterara de nada, y él le seguía la corriente porque no quería ponérselo más difícil. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema Dean se cabreaba porque se sentía expuesto, porque se sentía fatal consigo mismo, porque se avergonzaba. Pero Sam sabía, _sabía_ por mucho que le corroyera, que si le hubiera pasado a él no habría resistido tanto y habría empezado a torturar a los demás mucho antes de lo que lo había hecho su hermano. Dean era valiente; siempre había sido su héroe. Sabía que Dean no había podido hacer nada, nadie hubiera podido. Sam sospechaba que su padre había aguantado sólo por el odio, sólo aferrándose a ese desprecio, a esa última venganza de no darles la satisfacción de hacer lo que ellos querían. Pero Dean no era así, no era como Papá, no estaba obsesionado ni consumido por el odio; Sam siempre había pensado que eso era algo bueno, pero ahora, viendo cómo Dean se había destrozado…  
Destrozado por su culpa.

Si Sam hubiera sido más fuerte, _menos débil _y estúpido, si hubiera matado a Jake. Ni siquiera yéndole la vida en ello había sido capaz de hacerlo. Si hubiera sido menos descuidado al menos, si hubiera vigilado no le habrían matado y nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Habría sido tan fácil evitarlo. Pero no había tenido cuidado, y por su culpa Dean hizo el trato y fue al Infierno, por su culpa le habían torturado y él a los demás, por su culpa tenía esas pesadillas, por su culpa su hermano se odiaba a sí mismo.

Ojalá le hubieran dejado cambiarse por él. La sangre le bullía de ira al recordar la cara del demonio sonriéndole mientras le decía que tenían a Dean justo donde le querían. Cada segundo que Sam se pasaba sin pensar en que el trato era su culpa se lo pasaba deseando haberse cambiado por él, haberle ahorrado todo el sufrimiento. Era él quien debía ir al Infierno, no Dean. Sam acabaría yendo de todos modos. Pero Dean… Dean se merecía el cielo por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, por todo lo que Sam le había hecho y por seguir ahí. Ahí con él, porque Sam no lo merecía. No merecía a un hermano así.  
No merecía _a Dean_.

Si hubiera tenido el hermano que en realidad merecía él estaría muerto y nadie habría ido al Infierno. Todo estaría bien. Pero Dean estaba tan empeñado en cumplir sus misiones hasta la absurdidad, era tan testarudo, estaba tan volcado en su familia, en Sam. Por quererle se había condenado a sufrir para siempre sin pensar en lo que Sam podría querer, en que Dean también era el hermano de alguien que deseaba protegerle tanto como él a Sam.

La mirada de su hermano cuando Sam reflexionaba sobre todo acababa de hundirlo. Parecía que Dean le leía los pensamientos y con sus ojos le decía: "No me jodas, Sam, no me digas que no debería haber hecho el trato porque eres mi hermano y tengo que protegerte, porque eres lo único que tengo, porque tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí".  
Sí, su mirada le decía todo eso, pero por mucho que intentara negarlo también le culpaba, y con razón. Sam lo entendía; también se culpaba por ello. Por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, por no saber hacer nada bien sin él, por haberle mandado al Infierno y por haberle destrozado la vida. Por ser como era. Por todo.

Sabía que si lo hacía Dean estaría cabreado todo el día, pero ya no podía más. Era incapaz de seguir ignorándolo, de dejar que se sumiera en ese infierno de nuevo. Sam alargó el brazo y sacudió a su hermano sin mucha fuerza, pero fue suficiente.

El terror que por un segundo vio en los ojos de Dean le quemó por dentro.

Sin mirarle, Dean se sentó en la cama. Sam quería decirle lo siento, _lo siento_, y quería abrazarle y quería cambiarse por él para no ver nunca más esa expresión en su cara. Quería hacer muchas cosas, pero se sentó en la cama de enfrente y le miró. Y no dijo nada.

Dean tampoco dijo nada, pero Sam lo leyó todo en sus ojos.


End file.
